fantasy_agefandomcom-20200223-history
Faerie Arcana (by Brandon Blackmoor)
Faerie Arcana You know the proper etiquette for dealing with faeries, and can use some of their powers yourself. * Novice: Learn Faerie Bargain and Glamour. * Journeyman: Learn Transmogrify; gain the focus Intelligence (Faerie Arcana). * Master: Learn Walk Unseen; one spell stunt at -1 SP when casting Faerie Arcana spells. * Source: Brandon Blackmoor bblackmoor@blackgate.net Faerie Bargain * Requirements: Faerie Arcana (Novice) * Type: Utility * Cost: 4 * Casting Time: 1 Minute * Target Number: 11 * Range: 100 yds * Test: None * Source: Brandon Blackmoor bblackmoor@blackgate.net, based on Voices Of The Wind, Fantasy Age Basic Rulebook You offer a small but appropriate gift to a minor local faerie, and get a small service in exchange. The gift offered is up to the caster to choose, but it is always some item of negligible value that the caster may be assumed to have on hand (a piece of cake, a silver coin, a saucer of cream, etc.). The magic of the Faerie Bargain guarantees that the type of faerie desired will appear and will accept the bargain. Some examples are: * A brownie will perform a single domestic service, such as cleaning and mending someone’s shoes or their clothing, repairing a household item, or cleaning and organizing a living area. * A gremlin will sabotage a single mechanical device or contrivance within 100 yards, to the extent that it will take a human at least an hour to repair it. * A leprechaun will lead you to the most valuable unattended item or collection of items (in the opinion of the leprechaun) within 100 yards, not including that which belongs to the leprechaun. * A sprite will scout the immediate vicinity for you (no more than 100 yards), answering three questions honestly but precisely (be careful what you ask for). The etiquette of the bargain prohibits you from acting against the faerie’s interests, such as tricking it into attacking someone or leading it into a trap. If you have Faerie Arcana (Master), the number of services is doubled (for example, a sprite would answer six questions). Glamour * Requirements: Faerie Arcana (Novice) * Type: Utility * Cost: 2/hr * Casting Time: Major Action * Target Number: 8 * Range: Touch * Test: Perception (Seeing) vs. Spellpower * Source: Brandon Blackmoor bblackmoor@blackgate.net, based on Arcane Lantern, Fantasy Age Basic Rulebook You project a minor illusion which makes you appear to be clean, healthy, attractive, and wearing clothing just slightly better than anyone around you. A target who has a reason to doubt the reality of the illusion and who makes a successful Perception (Seeing) test vs. your Spellpower will see you as you truly are. Glamour lasts for 1 hour and you can extend it for up to 5 hours for a cost of 2 MP per hour. This spell can be cast on others. Transmogrify * Requirements: Faerie Arcana (Journeyman) * Type: Attack * Cost: 8 * Casting Time: Major Action * Target Number: 14 * Range: 30 yards * Test: Varies * Source: Brandon Blackmoor bblackmoor@blackgate.net, based on Ill Omens, Fantasy Age Basic Rulebook You magically transform a thing or creature into something else until a specific reasonably common condition is met. If the specific condition is not met within 24 hours, the thing or creature will revert of its own accord. What you can turn it into depends on what it was to begin with. * You can transform a thing or a small collection of identical things into any other thing or small collection of identical things. The things transformed may be as small as a coin or as large as a wagon. For example, a pumpkin could be transmogrified into a carriage until the stroke of midnight, leaves could be transmogrified into gold coins until someone tries to buy something with them, or a crude meal of tubers and gruel could be transmogrified into a grand feast until someone complains about it. Things are not able to resist the spell, but they must be unattended or under your complete control — you can’t change a chest into a matchbox if someone is in it. * You can transform a single animal into another animal that you have seen or into a person. The animal transformed may be as small as a shrew or as large as an elephant. For example, a mouse could be transmogrified into a horse until the stroke of midnight, a raven could be transmogrified into a man until it eats something, or a tiger could be transmogrified into a bunny rabbit until it falls asleep. The target can resist the transmogrification with a successful Constitution (Stamina) vs. Spellpower test. Each of the animal’s attributes are equal to its natural attribute or the attribute of its new form, whichever is greater, and the animal’s general demeanor is unchanged — a tiger transmogrified into a bunny rabbit is still quite dangerous. Animals transmogrified into people are able to speak and understand the caster’s native language, although they may not have anything interesting to say. * You can transform a single person so that they have the characteristics of an animal you have seen, but are otherwise still humanoid. For example, a man could be transmogrified to have the head of an ass until someone voluntarily kisses him, a woman could be transmogrified to have the head of a bear until she sincerely apologizes for her unkind behaviour, or a child could be made to have the tail of a pig until they share something they have with someone less fortunate than themselves. In each case, the transformation confers no useful abilities, the target must be told the condition that will end the spell, and it must be something within their power to perform. The target can resist the transmogrification with a successful Willpower (Self-Discipline) vs. Spellpower test. Walk Unseen * Requirements: Faerie Arcana (Master) * Type: Utility * Cost: 10+ * Casting Time: Major Action * Target Number: 15 * Range: None * Test: None * Source: Brandon Blackmoor bblackmoor@blackgate.net, based on Winds Of Flight, Fantasy Age Basic Rulebook You move ever-so-slightly into Faerieland, allowing you to move unseen, unheard, and unsmelt in the mortal world. You remain invisible, inaudible, and unsmellable until you take an attack or Cast action, whereupon you immediately become visible, audible, and smellable. Walk Unseen lasts for 10 minutes and you can extend it for up to an hour for a cost of 2 MP per 10 minutes. Category:Arcana Category:Faerie Category:Brandon Blackmoor